


Friction

by jinkazama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Community: 100_prompts, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkazama/pseuds/jinkazama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 Kazuya/Lee drabbles. Some dark, some crack, all 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt Table

01. | ~~Defiant~~ |  02. | ~~Powder~~ |  03. | ~~Grateful~~ |  04. | ~~Decent~~ |  05. | ~~Union~~  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
06. | ~~Cleansed~~ |  07. | ~~Go~~ |  08. | ~~Shame~~ |  09. | ~~Objective~~ |  10. | ~~Strength~~  
11. |  ~~Life~~ |  12. | ~~Contempt~~ |  13. | ~~Wrong~~ |  14. | ~~Sweeten~~ |  15. | ~~Hands~~  
16. | ~~Strangle~~ |  17. | ~~Lullaby~~ |  18. | ~~Untouchable~~ |  19. | ~~Whispered~~ |  20. | ~~Prayers~~  
21. | ~~Obvious~~ |  22. | ~~Rhythm~~ |  23. | ~~Afterlife~~ |  24. | ~~Hidden~~ |  25. | ~~Parade~~  
26. | ~~Touch~~ |  27. | ~~Free~~ |  28. | ~~Enjoy~~ |  29. | ~~Shining~~ |  30. | ~~Overflow~~


	2. Powder

Lee watched his reflection in the shiny dark surface, silver hair gleaming even in the low light. The line lay fat and perfectly straight before him. Behind him, Kazuya grunted and sniffed, keen to be out and back roaming the club. He was in a dark mood tonight, prowling and eager to start something.

Someone banged impatiently at the door and Kazuya whirled around rapidly. He tore the door open, and bellowed “He’ll be finished when he’s finished!” before slamming it again. The voices outside dimmed. Being a Mishima paid.

Lee smiled, and bent, aware of Kazuya’s eyes on him.


	3. Hands

Kazuya had strong hands. He’d been trained since he could walk to use them to beat and hurt and crush. Whenever Kazuya struck at him in anger, or even during training, Lee felt fear flicker up in him briefly. Then he’d dodge or block and the danger would pass for the moment.

And years later, Kazuya would use those same hands to touch Lee. He would unbutton his shirt, would tug at his silvery hair, would grasp his cock and Lee allowed it. Those hands would trail down his body, and Lee would watch Kazuya’s hands on him without fear.


	4. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an absolute disgrace, and I blame a friend for inspiring this during a crack conversation about the haunted toaster. Yes, that one.

Kazuya eyed the toaster with hostility. The toaster glared back. Its switch began to rattle gently. A jet of flame shot into the air; an unholy voice bellowed. The room began to darken, and a slice of bread that was more charcoal than wheat shot out.

Kazuya got up.

“Stop this nonsense immediately!” His voice began to deepen, his skin darkened to purple. Both eyes blazed red.

“ _I_ am the devil,” the toaster rasped. Black smoke began to pour out.

Lee breezed into the kitchen. “This again? I thought you agreed you were both the devil – now, where’s my toast?”


	5. Wrong

There was nothing _right_ about it. There were hushed meetings, the covert glances, the fleeting contact. They had no illusions about what it was. No pretences about what would happen to them. No excuses.

But late at night, when they pressed hard together, the only sounds their snatched breath and skin moving on skin, it didn’t matter. When they stole rare minutes in the dojo changing rooms, still sweaty and clothed, it didn’t matter. And when Kazuya threw Heihachi down, and then took Lee as his own, along with the rest of the Zaibatsu, it didn’t matter. It never had.


	6. Rhythm

The rush and the release of fighting was one of the few things they agreed on. Kazuya was all brute Mishima strength, crushing blows and brutal kicks. Lee was more fluid, fond of trickery and speed. Had they fought together, they would have been unstoppable. Instead, they rubbed roughly off each other, finding flaws and ruthlessly exploiting them to their own advantage. _There is no point_ , Heihachi would tell them, _in practicing with an inferior opponent_. They never held back, and were better for it. After a session, both panting and sweating, they’d lie apart without speaking, enjoying the moment.


	7. Afterlife

He’d never really thought about it before Kazuya’s death. Since then, since receiving the box of ashes, it haunted him. Never in his waking thoughts, where rationality ruled, but in the spaces at the edge of sleep. How had it felt? Had he even been conscious? And was there a hell that could hold him? Old superstitions, that he’d dismissed even as a child, troubled him. He’d thought about the how of Kazuya’s death, and even the why. But late at night, when he lay on the edge of consciousness, the question would flit across the surface of his mind.


	8. Hidden

They were so accustomed to secrecy in all other aspects of their life that concealing their relationship was easy. Kazuya would approach Lee from behind, speak to him without looking at him. Lee was practiced at maintaining blank expressions, even as Kazuya murmured dark intentions low in his ear.

It meant gaps, of course. They couldn’t risk the staff noticing one of them leaving the wrong bedroom, touching for a little too long, or the quick looks exchanged over meals. They invested their energy in vicious sparring sessions. Heihachi saw only what he expected to see – passion born of hate.


	9. Sweeten

Of course, Lee reflected, he would have done the same thing. Though he wondered if he would have been so merciful. _Of course not._

Kazuya had offered him his life, in exchange for his servitude. Equals no more, though Kazuya disputed that they ever had been. Lee was a pragmatist. It was better to be inside the Zaibatsu than outside it. If nothing else, it gave him time and space to plot. Kazuya was demanding; he asked Lee to surrender his body and his mind.

Lee wondered if he should consider himself lucky that the Devil spared him his soul.


	10. Defiant

Kazuya wasn’t pleased at being challenged, especially publicly, by Lee like this. He glared at Lee. The boardroom fell silent, waiting. Eyes drifted towards the clock, the door. “You can say what you like, Kazuya,” Lee spat, eyes cold, lingering unpleasantly on his given name, “but we both know this project is a waste of the talent and time you have here. I won’t be part of it.” Lee got up and left, and even as the hate burned and he promised himself he’d make Lee pay later, Kazuya was amused by his stubbornness and refusal to simply give in.


	11. Obvious

He knew the second he saw Violet. Lee could dye his hair any colour, cover the sharp eyes with sunglasses, act the clown for the press – Kazuya saw through it all.

It was something more intangible Lee couldn’t change. It shone through him. It was even clear in those inane promotional posters. It irritated him. Kazuya stalked through his private changing area, leaving trails of ripped paper behind him.

When they finally met, Kazuya laughed. And he thought he could see those eyes, those clever eyes, go wide with fright behind the glasses.

Kazuya steeled himself, and prepared to strike.


	12. Decent

They were straightening their clothes and disengaging when Lee’s name was called. Lee froze; Kazuya looked at him sharply.

His silver hair was dishevelled; his clothes askew. He looked what he was, which was well-fucked. And he reeked of sweat and sex.

Heihachi would know.

Only seconds had passed, but there was little time to work with. Paralysed with horror, Lee couldn’t think. Kazuya took charge.

They’d stolen a bottle of whiskey. Kazuya snatched it up.

“Close your eyes.”

“Kazuya-” Lee began to protest, before whiskey cascaded over his head. Kazuya smashed the bottle.

“There you are. Decent for Father.”


	13. Cleansed

The voices disturbed him. Lee stirred in irritation, though the soothing water of the onsen was drawing him back. Still, the quiet murmurs of the staff carried even though he was sure they didn’t realise.

“It is him. Look at that silver hair.”

“So what if it is? No business of ours, we know that.”

“He doesn’t even look ashamed, after being thrown out like that.”

“Tsk! Why should he be? That old man is a monster…”

Nothing different from the usual, but all the same Lee found himself annoyed. He wouldn’t be tipping.

_Time to leave Japan_ , he thought.


	14. Shining

Lee lay fast asleep across his desk, footage from the latest Combot tests droning on in the background. Kazuya noted the purple-shadowed eyes, and the slow breathing. He could easily kill him like this. His hand reached out for Lee’s hair, silver and messy on his desk. He lifted a few strands with his finger. Lee’s breathing didn’t catch. He really was exhausted. Kazuya watched the footage for a few minutes. Absurd pet project. Combot, with his slim frame, was so obviously a tribute to Lee himself.

No fun to kill him like this. No challenge. Kazuya let himself out.


	15. Free

He’d expected to feel relief after getting out of the Zaibatsu. With Kazuya, it had been increasingly claustrophobic; Heihachi had thrown him out and closed that door forever.

He could have done anything. Instead, he whiled his first months away in the Bahamas, trying to avoid news from Japan. Nobody knew him there, or at least they pretended not to.

He found purpose again in science, first investing in and then taking over a robotics company. Total control brought him some peace, but for a long time he still found himself looking over his shoulder.

Hadn’t he wanted his freedom?


	16. Union

The second Tekken Tag Tournament found all sorts of unlikely allies drawn together. Kazuya and Lee were paired for the first group stage, much to their disgust.

“This was a mistake,” Kazuya muttered, adjusting the chocolate cake on his head and eyeing Lee’s fundoshi.

“Bad idea,” Lee agreed, scrolling through his phone so he could avoid staring at Kazuya’s fairy wings.

The voice of the announcer came on overhead.

“Your opponents for the first round are Jin Kazama and Heihachi Mishima!”

Their eyes met in understanding. Gloves were adjusted, footwear was secured, fundoshis were tugged at.

Their differences could wait.


	17. Touch

The scars curved across Kazuya’s cheeks. Lee traced their path with a finger. Kazuya had been scarred as long as he’d known him, and these were just more evidence of the hell he’d survived. The skin was calloused and rough beneath his finger, fading to smooth around the edges where the scars began.

Kazuya watched him, allowing it.

He had never sought to hide his scars. Displaying his chest scar reminded Heihachi of his survival every time he saw it, and these new ones merely underlined that fact. They were a record of his defiance, a memory of pain suffered.


	18. Grateful

Kazuya visited him afterwards.

“It’s done.”

Lee knew what he meant without asking. “How?”

“The cliff.”

Of course.

Lee looked at Kazuya. He’d got up and was staring out the window, hands in his pockets. The relief he had felt was washed away by a strong feeling of apprehension. Kazuya was waiting, and he was enjoying it.

Lee closed his eyes.

“What happens next?”

Kazuya turned.

“Everything comes to me now. You knew that, didn’t you? With immediate effect.”

He moved over to Lee, stared down at him. Lee looked back, feeling increasingly nervous.

“Aren’t you going to thank me?”


	19. Contempt

Kazuya hated dealing with the many whims of the G Corporation shareholders. Lee took care to remain a thorn in his side, sending Violet Systems brochures addressed to him directly by registered mail. Kazuya frowned every time he saw the gaudy packages on his otherwise pristine desk. He’d sweep them into his wastebasket without opening them.

His new secretary had opened one for him once, not realising. Kazuya coldly reminded her of her responsibilities and she fled. He thumbed through the pages, fingers catching on the thick paper.

It was full of pictures of Lee.

Kazuya’s lip curled. How obvious.


	20. Overflow

“Mr Lee,” his secretary said, “you have a visitor.”

Lee looked at her face, pale with fright, and guessed.

“Fine. Send him in.”

He delayed, keeping Kazuya waiting. He had never been a patient man, and Lee could just picture him sitting there, perfectly dressed, face like thunder.

Finally, he breezed in. Kazuya was examining a Combot replica by the door. Lee was on guard immediately. Why had he delayed? Kazuya could have bugged the place by now.

“Kazuya. Why are you here?”

Kazuya glanced up as though he hadn’t been waiting twenty minutes.

“We need to discuss my son.”


	21. Parade

The second tournament opened without their attendance. They watched from the Mishima throne room. The new contenders and the familiar faces floated before them as they passed the crowds. Kazuya watched, frowning. Lee watched Kazuya, noticing the shift in expression as Jun Kazama passed.

Finally, Heihachi appeared. He saw the camera and stared back.

They said nothing. Kazuya was gripping the throne’s armrest so hard that his knuckles looked like they would burst through his skin. He got up.

“Kazuya…”

“I need to consult my special adviser. I don’t need your pathetic attempts. Get out.”

Lee left, without looking back.


	22. Prayers

Kazuya had draped the Mishima throne room in plush carpets with disturbing, vivid patterns that made Lee feel as though he was living inside a waking nightmare. His steps no longer echoed as he approached the throne, but he could feel the eyes of the room on him nonetheless.

Kazuya listened in half-interest as he delivered the latest report from the lab. The carpets were fucking with him, or he was too tired, Lee thought. For a second, Kazuya seemed to _change._

Nobody else reacted. It must be the exhaustion. Lee climbed the final steps and got to his knees.


	23. Shame

He’d been in the Bahamas a month when it came.

No return address and the postmark was Tokyo. It could have been anyone, but the feeling of fear suggested Heihachi.

He took out a folded piece of paper and a tiny cellophane envelope, and turned his attention to the note.

Heihachi’s unmistakeable characters.

_I know_.

The envelope contained several of his own silvery hairs. He would have found them, Lee thought, when he reclaimed the compound. Could imagine Heihachi’s face, twisted in disgust, as he ordered everything in Kazuya’s room burned.

He was long past shame. Lee kept the envelope.


	24. Whispered

He was dusting off his hurt pride as he dragged himself from the cage. Lee was glad he’d chosen a disguise. His true identity would emerge later, of course, but he could deal with later.

He’d have to.

The walk down the tunnel as a loser was lonely. All his well-wishers had melted away. So he was able to perceive Kazuya’s heavy tread behind him.

Bluff or keep going? Lee chose to keep moving.

Kazuya’s gloved hand caught him on the shoulder, forcing him to stop. Lee didn’t turn around. Kazuya’s whisper came.

“I’m not finished with you yet, Lee.”


	25. Strangle

He had always been so skilled at playing the good son. Willing and able too. Kazuya scorned him for it. Of course, he had a very different history with his father. Lee hated Heihachi too, but he felt caught between his hatred and the fact that Heihachi had taken him in. Maybe he’d be dead by now.

Kazuya wouldn’t listen.

Later, when it counted, he sided with Kazuya against Heihachi. Kazuya lost, and Lee got out. He would wonder for years afterwards if he had made the right choice.

Expectations could crush you. Lee only looked out for himself now.


	26. Objective

Kazuya knelt before him, dark head moving as he worked on Lee. Lee gasped; Kazuya was as single-minded in this as in everything else he put his mind to. He reached for his glass and choked as Kazuya took him into the back of his throat. Kazuya didn’t stop, but he applied his teeth in a way that had Lee’s hairs standing on end.

Soon he was coming hard, screaming into the stillness of his soundproofed bedroom, and Kazuya was wiping his mouth and pushing him back on his bed with hunger in his eyes.

“My turn.” Lee only smiled.


	27. Life

When he returned, Kazuya stepped right back into existence without accounting for any change. It was a shock to see the scars winding across his cheeks, to look into an eye that blazed red, to see an older face. After all, he’d only been twenty-eight yesterday.

They brought him dossiers. Heihachi was still at the helm of the Zaibatsu. Jin was like looking at himself thirty years before. Softer features.

They couldn’t find any recent records of Lee. There was a blurry shot, taken from far away. He couldn’t imagine Lee dead. Kazuya threw the photo down and stalked away.


	28. Lullaby

He’d always been soothed by the sound of running water from their garden. Even after he’d taken over the Zaibatsu and Devil shared his mind, the soft sound was enough to calm his human side.

He associated it, he thought, with an early memory of his mother. She’d sit by the little brook and watch as he sparred with Jinpachi. Later she’d join in, and he would be surprised by the fierceness of her attacks, as though someone who looked so soft shouldn’t be as hard as iron.

Devil stirred and whispered to him. _No, this is mine_ , Kazuya thought.


	29. Strength

He dreamed about it sometimes. Kazuya at his beck and call, attending to his every whim. Kazuya spending long hours in the lab, Kazuya reworking boring technical reports, Kazuya pinned beneath him in bed.

The question he always stuck on was, would he wish Kazuya’s own treatment upon him?

He was his own boss now. No Kazuya to order him about. And he still enjoyed allowing Kazuya to pin him down, push his face into the pillow, as though it was the old days.

They were only idle thoughts, in the end. Lee smiled and turned over in the sun.


	30. Untouchable

From an early age, he’d known he was better than other people. He could fight. He was protected by guards. Anything he ever wanted was his. Only one of his own could hurt him.

He grew detached from the outside world. It wasn’t such a surprise that he’d drawn Lee into his dark orbit. Who else but Lee could truly understand, after all? Even if he was a fool.

Lee rode him hard and fast, muscles gleaming with sweat in the dim light, and Kazuya growled and pushed back as the Devil within revelled in this most human of experiences.


	31. Go

Lee could have done anything. He had been brought up the Mishima way. He wasn’t burdened with Kazuya’s demons. Heihachi had ensured he had received the finest education money could buy. He was charming; many times he had employed this charm to smooth over relations between the Zaibatsu and the outside.

He could have left at any time.

Kazuya took a particular pleasure in his stubborn refusal to leave. He’d twist his hands through the silver hair, assign ever more humiliating tasks. Each time Lee responded with cold fury and each time, he’d return.

Only Kazuya could sate his hunger.


End file.
